geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yatagarasu
Yatagarasu (lub po prostu Yata) to ekstremalna plansza. Weryfikacja poziomu została rozpoczęta przez Riota, który od pewnego czasu zmagał się z bólem palca. Następnie poziom przejął Surv, który wprowadził kilka drobnych nerfów, lecz z czasem poddał się i ostatecznie TrusTa zajął się weryfikacją sławnego wśród graczy dzieła, jakim jest Yatagarasu. Jest to skrajnie wyczerpujący Demon wypełniony trudnymi odcinkami w całości. Jest trzecim najtrudniejszym z możliwych poziomów w historii Geometry Dash (pierwszym jest Erebus a drugim Sonic Wave). Podobnie jak wiele Ekstremalnych Demonów, jego kolorystyka jest czerwona. Dnia 9 września 2016 r., TrusTa osiągnął rekord na 57%, umierając pod koniec części Michiguna. 13 października pobił swój poprzedni rekord, rozbijając się w 63%. Później rekordem TrusTy był 64%, co możemy zaobserwować na filmie pod tytułem "Michingu". Zdołał również przemierzyć 36-100% w jednym podejściu. 5 stycznia 2017 r. TrusTa pobił kolejny swój wynik, zdobywając 73% i ginąc w fragmencie Evasiuma. Następnego dnia zginął w fragmencie FunnyGame i zdobył 87%. Tego samego dnia zdołał również osiągnąć 95%, ginąc w fragmencie Riota. 13 stycznia 2017 r. TrusTa ostatecznie przeszedł Yatagarasu. Zajęło mu to 50,593 próby. 14 stycznia 2017 r. Sunix przeszedł 36-100% Yatagarasu oraz zdobył rekord 48%. Tego samego dnia Surv zdobył 57%, ginąc mniej więcej tam, gdzie niegdyś TrusTa. Wkrótce udało mu się pokonać 86% poziomu. 16 stycznia Surv przeszedł Yatagarasu w około 47 tysięcy prób, jest on pierwszą (po Truscie) osobą, która ukończyła Yatagarasu. Tego samego dnia Sunix zdobył 98%. Jest to prawdopodobnie najbardziej pechowa porażka w historii GD. Jednak 18 stycznia udało mu się ukończyć poziom. Geneza Yatagarasu posiada bogatą historię i był jedną z najdłużej trwających kolaboracji w grze. Po sukcesywnej weryfikacji Bloodbath, członkowie klanu GS postanowili stworzyć nową kolaborację. Początkowo była ona tajemnicą i nikt poza członkami klanu nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu nowego projektu. Dopiero Riot postanowił nagrać króciutki film na Halloween 2015 roku. Wysłał na YouTube 8-sekundowy klip przedstawiający fragment Viprina. Na niektórych jego filmach można było zauważyć fragmenty innych graczy, gdy Riot otwierał kopie różnych Demonów. Riot również uniknął odpowiedzi w swoim "50k special", gdy jeden z użytkowników zapytał się go, czy planują stworzyć kontynuację Bloodbath. Z czasem jednak Riot ujawnił etap i pozwolił współpracownikom wysłać nagrania swych fragmentów na YouTube. Pierwszymi z nich były części Michiguna oraz FunnyGame. Inni użytkownicy również wysłali swe części i w marcu 2016 r. gracze mogli ujrzeć całość poziomu. Po dłuższej pracy wielki projekt został ukończony. Cyclic pierwotnie należał do niej i jego część była najtrudniejszą z wszystkich (prawdopodobnie była ona niemalże niewykonalna), lecz po tym, jak na jaw wyszło zhackowanie Sonic Wave oraz The Hell Zone, został on wyrzucony z kolaboracji i zastąpiony Manix648. Niestety Riot z czasem pokłócił się z nim i usunął go po kilku dniach. Próbował również zweryfikować planszę, jednakże nie robił tego zbyt długo i poddał się szybko. Wprowadził wiele utrudnień, przez co poziom był porównywalny do Bloodlust lub nawet trudniejszy. Riot początkowo chciał, żeby to był najtrudniejszy istniejący etap. Poziom został z luką w środku, ponieważ poprzedni twórcy zostali usunięci. Viprin, który zajmował się organizacją, wpadł na pomysł, aby pozwolić się wykazać innym graczom. Zorganizował konkurs, w którym najlepszy fragment zostanie dodany do oficjalnego poziomu. Zwycięzcą został AbstractDark. 23 czerwca 2016 r., Surv ogłosił, że przejmuje cel weryfikacji Yatagarasu. Przekazał użytkownikom, iż Riot stracił chęć do gry i cierpiał z powodu bólu palca spowodowanego zbyt częstym graniem w grę. Poprosił on AncientAnubis i GironDavid, aby przerobili oni swoje fragmenty. Po aktualizacji poziomu, postanowił zająć się weryfikacją. Wprowadził on również drobne zmiany kosmetyczne, w tym bardzo drobne ułatwienia (np. usunięcie zielonych pierścieni w fragmencie WOOGI1411). Jego rekordem było 34%, lecz z czasem stracił chęć do gry z powodu presji, którą wywoływali na niego inni gracze. Podczas jednej z transmisji Surv nie potrafił znieść presji i gwałtownie wyłączył stream, ogłaszając, iż nie zamierza już zajmować się poziomem. Powodem był stres spowodowany przez innych graczy. Nie lubił również tego, iż gracze zmuszali go do weryfikacji poziomu, nie pozwalając mu zagrać w inne gry lub plansze. 2 września 2016 r., TrusTa ogłosił, że przejmuje weryfikację Yatagarasu. Napisał również, że planuje ułatwić poziom, aby nie skończyć tak samo jak poprzedni gracze. Stwierdził również, że oryginał posiadał bardzo nierównomierny poziom trudności i miał zamiar go wyrównać, aby był wykonalny. Wywołało to duże kontrowersje, ponieważ formalnie miał on być najcięższym etapem w grze i konkurentem dla Bloodlust. 13 stycznia TrusTa ukończył poziom i wysłał go na swój profil. Został on oceniony po kilku godzinach. Pomimo weryfikacji, gracze nadal debatują na temat słuszności danych ułatwień. Część osób uważa, iż Yatagarasu miało być najtrudniejszym Demonem w GD i ułatwienia były nie na miejscu, przy czym druga część uważała, że nikt nie byłby w stanie przejść oryginału i zmiany były potrzebne. Osoby takie jak Surv (i prawdopodobnie Riot) nadal posiadają oryginał, zwany również jako "Yatagarasu X". Surv streamował praktykę danych fragmentów, jednakże nie wiadomo czy planuje on weryfikację, czy grał on tylko i wyłącznie dla zabawy. Po krótkim czasie, Surv oraz Sunix stali się pierwszymi zwycięzcami tuż po TrusTa. Sunix posiada również najstarszą, niedokończoną wersję Yatagarasu (tą, która została wyjawiona przez Cyrillica). Planował weryfikację jej wraz z drobnym wyrównaniem poziomu trudności. Posiadał dobre rekordy, lecz obecnie nic nie wiadomo na temat weryfikacji tego fragmentu. Była to wersja, która kończyła się na starym fragmencie Zeldy. Opis ViPriN: Sekwencja statku z wysokimi ścianami wypełnionymi kolcami. Sekcja jest dość ciemna, przez co trudno zobaczyć układ sekcji, a w tle można zobaczyć Yatagarasu. Dalej mamy krótką kostkę z przeszkodami. AncientAnubis: Zakończenie trudnej sekwencji kostki, a następnie krótkie ufo z kilkoma zmianami grawitacji. Następny w kolejce jest inny sześcian, który trwa krótko. Dalej jest statek, który przechodzi przez czaszkę, następnie mini kulka, w której potrzebujemy bardzo precyzyjnego wyczucia czasu. Jeyzor: Długa, trudna fala z migającym tłem i bardzo ciasnymi otworami. Ciasne tunele wymagają bardzo dużo precyzji. W kilku miejscach zmienia się grawitacja oraz prędkość. WOOGI1411: Rozpoczyna się bardzo precyzyjna sekwencja ufo, później mamy umiarkowanie trudny statek. Dalej jest ciężka fala. Część Woogi zawiera kilka niewidocznych portali grawitacyjnych. Findexi: Segment ten zaczyna się od prostego odcinka kuli grawitacyjnej. Dalej jest statek z kilkoma zmianami wielkości i grawitacji. Później znajduje się nieco trudniejsza sekwencja kuli. Ta część zawiera kilka obiektów z białymi świecącymi blokami. Prawdopodobne jest jednym z dwóch najprostszych elementów poziomu, wraz z Rek3dge. Rek3dge: Tę część zamyka segmentu kuli Findexi'ego. Przed przejściem do krótkiej sekwencji statku. Następuje zaś sekwencja kostki i kuli. Dalej znajduje się krótki odcinek auto, który pokazuje nazwę poziomu, wraz ze swoim logo, samym Yatagarasu, z nazwą poziomu "YATAGARASU". Muzyka nagle spada i przyspiesza po teleportacji do następnego segmentu. weoweoteo: Muzyka przybiera szybszego tempa. Rozpoczyna się statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania, a następnie gracz przemienia się w falę z bardzo ciasnymi pomieszczeniami, zaś przemienia się w kulę i musi przechodzić między kolcami, odbijając się o pierścienie. _anthrax: Fala w podwójnej prędkości, która wymaga szybkiego uderzania, następnie pojawia się segment z małym statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania. AbstractDark: Fragment rozpoczyna się kostką z pierścieniami, na które trzeba wskoczyć w odpowiednim momencie. Wymaga on dużej precyzji. Następnie przemienia się w wolniejsze ufo i robota. GironDavid: Segment rozpoczyna się szybkim statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania. Dalsza część jest ciężką mini-kostką, która wymaga dobrego wyczucia czasu. Pod koniec gracz zamienia się w kulę. COSINE: Rozpoczyna się segmentem, w którym należy lecieć i uważać na portale, które mogą zdekoncentrować gracza. Dalsza część jest bardzo precyzyjną kulą. xcy7: Jeden z najprostszych segmentów w poziomie. Składa się z dość prostej, aczkolwiek precyzyjnej kostki. Vermilion: Ciemny segment z ograniczoną widocznością, który składa się z szybkiego statku, którym należy manewrować przez portale. Później gracz musi bardzo ostrożnie poruszać się kulą, która składa się z ciasnych korytarzy. Zelda: Fragment rozpoczyna się powolnym robotem, który przemienia się później w falę, która wymaga szybkiego spamowania. Dalej następuje przejście do segmentu Michiguna. Michigun: Jeden z najcięższych segmentów w poziomie. Rozpoczyna się szybkim robotem, który wymaga drobnych i precyzyjnych skoków, prowadząc do kostki, którą należy przeskakiwać poczwórne kolce. Po tym, gracz przemienia się w bardzo szybką falę, którą należy przelatywać przez ciasne pomieszczenia, a następnie musi wlecieć statkiem przez ciasny tunel, który wymaga prostego latania. Na końcu gracz musi przeskoczyć ostatnią przeszkodę i skoczyć ze skrawka podłoża. Jeżeli tego nie zrobi, zostanie zaatakowany przez Yatagarasu. Luneth: Fragment składa się z precyzyjnego i trudnego ufo, a następnie z równie trudnej kuli. Hinds: Jeden z najtrudniejszych segmentów w poziomie. Rozpoczyna się bardzo precyzyjnym i szalenie trudnym segmentem kuli, która wymaga używania sztuczki swingcoptera. Pomiędzy nim, a drugim segmentem ze swingcopterem, znajduje się krótki fragment statku, który wymaga prostego latania. Po tym, następują bardzo trudne fragmenty kuli, ufo i ostatecznie kostki. Evasium: Dość powolny fragment, w którym rozpoznanie przeszkody może być trudne. Początek przypomina bardzo fragment Viprina, zaś druga część jest bardzo precyzyjnym ufo. Loogiah: Kolejny bardzo trudny segment. Rozpoczyna się małym statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania. Podczas lotu pojawia się również duplikat. Dalej pojawia się dość wolna fala, która wymaga odpowiedniej precyzji, a następnie równie ciężka kula. Krótki statek jest przejściem do fragmentu csx42gaming. csx42gaming: Niegdyś najtrudniejszy segment w poziomie, który był uznawany za prawie niemożliwy. Rozpoczyna się statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania, następnie zamienia się w falę, która jest bardzo ciężka i wymaga ogromnej precyzji. Dalej pojawia się kula z bardzo ciasnymi i ciężkimi tunelami oraz krótki segment statku, który wymaga prostego latania. Funnygame: W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych fragmentów, ten jest bardzo dynamiczny. Poziom rozpoczyna się małym statkiem, który wymaga odbijania się o pierścienie oraz omijania ruchomych i wirujących przeszkód. Dalej następuje kula podobna do tej w Lonely Travel, jednakże o wiele cięższa. Segment kończy się ufo z wieloma ruchomymi przeszkodami. Riot: Ten fragment jest głównie kostką. Wymaga on dużej precyzji i szybkiego odbijania się o pierścienie, które pozwalają uniknąć przeszkód. Na końcu gracz zamienia się w statek i zostaje złapany w pazury Yatagarasu, który zanosi go do mety. W tle znajduje się cytat "It is not enough for me to succeed, others must fail.". Na końcu gracz dociera do mety i w tle pojawia się Yatagarasu. Po tym poziom kończy się. Hall Of Fame Ciekawostki * Pierwotna ukończona wersja Yatagarasu (przed oddaniem poziomu) była pod względem trudności porównywalna do Bloodlust lub nawet trudniejsza. Riot znacznie utrudnił wiele fragmentów, lecz Surv po przejęciu postanowił usunąć niektóre buffy, ponieważ poziom przez nie prawie dosięgał granicy niemożliwości. Pomimo tych nerfów plansza była tylko nieznacznie łatwiejsza od Bloodlust. * U Havoka na YT pojawił się film "My part in Yatagarasu", lecz Havok nie brał udziału w tej Kolaborcji, a w filmie był czarny ekran i głośne kichnięcie. Niektórzy gracze używają tych tytułów jako tzw. clickbaity. * Kiedyś Cyclic miał swoją część w tym etapie, jednak została ona zastąpiona częścią Manix648, gdyż przyznał on się później do hackowania swoich poziomów. ** Część Manixa także została wyrzucona oraz zastąpiona częścią AbstractDark. AbstractDark dostał się do kolaboracji, ponieważ wygrał w jednym z konkursów Viprina, którego nagrodą było dodanie fragmentu do poziomu. * Surva denerwował fragment Jeyzora, więc postanowił go raz wymazać i przejść do następnego fragmentu. Zapomniał jednak, że podczas testowania gra się zapisuje, więc zdenerwował się i musiał znaleźć nową kopię. * Najtrudniejszym fragmentem był csx42, który niegdyś był prawie niemożliwy do przejścia. TrusTa musiał znerfić jego fragment. Obecnie najcięższymi fragmentami są segmenty Michiguna/Hinds. * Niektórzy gracze jak Anubis lub Cosine całkowicie zmienili swoje fragmenty w aktualnej wersji. * Gracze debatują czy Yatagarasu jest trudniejsze od Bloodlust, lecz po tym, jak TrusTa wprowadził drobne ułatwienia, Yatagarasu jest oficjalnie nieco łatwiejsze od Bloodlust. * Podczas weryfikacji Riot zdobył tylko 13%, jednakże poziom wtedy był praktycznie niemożliwy, gdyż utrudnił on niektóre fragmenty. Surv zdołał osiągnąć 34% przed poddaniem się. TrusTa wprowadził różnorakie ułatwienia balansujące trudność i ostatecznie udało mu się przejść mapę. * Fragment AbstractDark znalazł się, gdyż wygrał on konkurs ogłoszony przez Viprina. Polegał on na stworzeniu własnego fragmentu do Yatagarasu. * Niektórzy uważają, że Yatagarasu jest nieoficjalnym sequelem Bloodbath, choć według wielu graczy zamiarem miało być stworzenie kontynuacji The Hell Factory. * Data weryfikacji to piątek trzynastego, czyli według przesądów pechowy dzień, ale nie dla TrusTy. * Poziom przekracza limit bloków, posiadając około 90,000 obiektów. * Findexi planował przerobić swój fragment, lecz Viprin odmówił, twierdząc, że jest to już "finalny produkt". * Jednym z głównych powodów odejścia Surva było to, iż fani zbyt mocno naciskali na niego, aby przechodził poziom, kiedy on nie miał na to ochoty. * Hasło umożliwiające skopiowanie poziomu to 248655. * Nazwa nawiązuje do nazwy muzyki i "Yatagarasu", legendarnego ptaka japońskiej Bogini z trzema nogami (sam symbol występuje w filmie). Źródło. ** W etapie Yatagarasu pojawia się w piekielnym klimacie, co powoduje mylne stwierdzenia typu "jest to ptak z piekła". Tak naprawdę ptak Yatagarasu pomaga nam nawet w dojściu do mety. ** Utwór muzyczny jest również nawiązaniem do Yatagarasu z gry Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism. * Pierwotna wersja Yatagarasu znana jest pod nazwą "Yatagarasu X", którą posiadał Riot. Surv otrzymał tą kopię i praktykuje ją, lecz planuje wprowadzić bardzo drobne ułatwienia, szczególnie we fragmencie Csx, który był prawie niemożliwy do przejścia. Obecnie nic nie wiadomo na temat progresji. * W 62% znajduje się fałszywy Secret Way. Można się do niego dostać omijając jump-pad. Jednak zginiesz w 99%. * Cyrillic udostępnił niegdyś wersję poziomu, która posiadała fragment fali, który zastępował część Michiguna. Spowodowane było to tym, iż podczas budowy Zelda przypadkowo zapędził się i zabudował część fragmentu Michiguna. * 1 kwietnia 2017 roku, z okazji Prima Aprilis użytkownicy dla żartu usunęli poziomowi notę ekstremalnego i dali notę szalonego Demona. Potem przywrócił notę ekstremalnego. * Istnieje ułatwiony remake owego poziomu o nazwie Jajagarasu. Poziom miał być dla żartów, ale zdobył notę demona. * Poziom znajduje się na trzecim miejscu listy ekstremalnych i szalenie trudnych demonów, mimo że znajdował się na pierwszym. Sonic Wave i Erebus zostały uznane za trudniejsze po pewnym czasie. Film Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Niesamowity demon Kategoria:Poziomy przekraczające limit obiektów Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane